


I Hate your love

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale, Underverse - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nightmare, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: This FANFIC is juts a FANFIC and NOTHING HERE IS CANON so don't talk shit in the coments! Thank you! Enjoy your reading~Hella





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This FANFIC is juts a FANFIC and NOTHING HERE IS CANON so don't talk shit in the coments! Thank you! Enjoy your reading  
> ~Hella

The multiverse had found peace, each Au went its way and every sans followed his dream as they wanted a long ago! Our protagonist, Nightmare, married Cross and they both had a son called Incubux. Cross was a loving and understanding father while Nightmare was a hard-working and responsible parent. They were Both happy and loved each other! But someone didn't wanted they two to be together......  
This family was about to be haunted by a terrible fate!  
It was a sunny day, Cross and Incubux were out to buy a few things for Dream's birthday party that Nightmare was working out as a surprise for his brother. He heard the front door bang and went to check who was.   
Night- Cross? you're back?   
When he arrived to the living room, He felt a blow in his head and everything went black......... it wasn't cross......


	2. That's not you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FANFIC Nothing here is real or Cannon  
> Enjoy your reading

Nightmare woke up confused feeling something strange inside his butt hole bothering him, he noticed that his wrists were chained and he tried to get up but moaned when felt the thing moving inside him. There was a door in front of him and the place was a bit dark. Looking around he noticed things that looked like torture instruments and started to feel scared. Where he was? who made it to him? what is this thing inside him?

Soon, the door oppened and someone came in. It was too dark to know who it was and Nightmare started to shake in fear, Then, the person turned on the light making Nightmare feel safe! It was Cross! But he didn't looked at Nightmare at first! He was looking the instruments like he was trying to choose one.

Night- c-cross?

Cross- oh! you're wake my little bunny~?

Night- b-bunny?

Cross- don't worry! we will have so much fun together!

Cross took some instruments and placed then in a table, then, he walked to Nightmare and took the chains off of him lifting him up and taking him to the table tying him up face down in it. He moaned softly feeling the thing move inside him again.

Night- hm~w-what will you do t-to me?

Cross- we will have fun~

Cross took an small device and pressed the button in it. Night instantly felt the thing start to vibrate inside him making him moan loud.

Night- A-aaah~! w-waht is i-it~?aah~ m-make it stop! p-pleasee~

He started to run his hand in Nightmare's butt slowly watching him writhing and trying to get the thing out of his butt.

Cross- yes~try to put it out bunny~i want to see you squirm and moan~

Night- t-take it o-o-out! aaah~

Cross preced the button again making the intensity increase. Nightmare moaned louder trying to get free and kicking almost hitting cross. It made the hibrid angry! He slapped Nightmare's Butt hard leaving a mark on it and making he scream in pain.

Cross- SHUT UP YOU STUPID SLAVE!

Night- AH!! S-SORRY!

Cross- ugh! You're so annoying!

Night- nngh! s-sorry! p-please ah~ t-take it o-out!

Cross took a gag and put it in Nightmare's mouth. He was angry and wanted to hurt him! He took a eletric whip and smiled evily looking at the panic in Nightmare's face.  
After some hours whipping his small body, Nightmare passed out from pain. Cross just took his small and unconscious bunny and chained him back to the corner of the room taking out the vibrator from inside him and left the room locking the door again. The place was once more dark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~ poor Nightmare  
> see ya Next time!  
> ~Hella


	3. Fear and Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading~

Nightmare was wake and crying in the corner with his body all full of marks from the whip. He was scared and didn't know why Cross was doing it to him! He tough Cross loved him! Where were Incubux? And why Cross is so mad at him?  
The door opened and Nightmare instantly started to shake in fear seeing cross come closer.  
Cross- you're wake my little toy?  
Night- !!  
Cross come closer to him spreading his legs and staying between them. Nightmare started to shake even more.  
Cross- what? Are you afraid?  
The small one looked away shivering and tearing a bit. Cross made a angry expression and pulled Nightmare's face to face him.  
Cross- i asked you a question!!  
Nightmare started crying and nod shivering. the hybrid smiled at Nightmare's reaction and started to take of his own shorts showing his member already hard.  
Night- n-no....p-please....  
Cross- sshh~ be a good boy and open more your legs for daddy~  
Afraid of Cross spank him again, Nightmare opened his legs wide blushing at cross's Look. The hybrid started licking his toy entrance without warning making him moan in pleasure and surprise.  
Night- a-ah~w-what~? aah~ o-oh~ w-waah~wait~ aahh~  
Cross- come on love~call me daddy~plead to me to fuck you~  
Night- a-ah~n-no~p-please~ d-don't-aah make me s-say that! p-please~aah~  
Cross- come on love~  
Cross put a finger on his entrance moving it while lick his entrance putting his tongue deep inside him. Nightmare screamed in pleasure feeling the hybrid play with his entrance.  
Cross- say it~  
Night- AAH~N-NO PLEASE~  
Cross- want me to spank you~?  
Night- N-NOO! AAAH~  
Cross- then say it~  
Night- A-AAH~DADDY~F-FUCK ME PLEASE~  
Cross- good boy~  
Cross shoved his member in Nightmare's entrance and started to move hard and faster. Nightmare started screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
Night- A-AAH! AAAH~S-SLOW DOWN~PLEASE~AAAAHH~  
Cross- nah ah~uh~hmm~what should you call me~?   
Night- A-AAAH~DADDY~S-SLOW DOWN~ P-PLEASE~  
Cross- good boy~  
As Nightmare begged, Cross slowed down almost stopping making Nightmare groan in pleasure.   
Cross- is it good~?   
Night- y-yes daddy~   
Cross- want daddy to make you happy~?  
Night- yes d-daddy~  
Cross- then be a good boy and obey me! will you?   
Night- y-yes daddy!   
After a long time playing with his body, Cross finaly made Nightmare cum! The ex guardian fainted exausted. He was so afraid of Cross hurt him again that he was doing everything the hybrid wanted. He was so heart broken and traumatized that he simply didn't wanted to stay close to Cross anymore. He was forcing himself to obey him!   
He just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nightmare right?


	4. Despair and anger

Cross were screaming in the phone being watched by Incubux. The small one was scared, he never saw his father that angry before. Cross Shouted and smashed the phone in the wall totally destroying it and making Incubux jump in fear.   
Cross- DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!! AAAARRGHH!!!   
Incubux- d-dad?   
Cross looked at Incubux scared expression, his chest instantly felt heavy! He scared his own son..... he felt a terrible guilty hit his soul.   
Cross- God....... i....i'm so sorry....i didn't mean to scare you.....i'm so sorry.....  
Cross hugged the little boy being hugged back instantly. The child could hear his father sobbing in despair.  
They heard someone knocking on the front door and Cross wiped his tears going to open it. There was Dream. Cross instantly jumped on him grabbing his jacket.  
Dream- Ngh! Cross?!  
Cross- YOU FOUND HIM?! WHERE IS NIGHTMARE?!   
Dream- c-calm down! i-i'm trying to find him!   
Cross- YOU'RE HIS BROTHER!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE HE IS!!  
Dream- cross! please calm down! you're hurting me!   
Blue strings grabbed Cross punching him on the wall.   
Cross- AGH!   
Dream- L-love! d-don't hurt him!   
Error- he's hurting you.....   
Dream- h-he's just worried about my brother   
Error- if he touch you again i'll kill him!   
Dream- Please Ruru! don't hurt him! we all are tired and stressed! we need to calm do-  
Before Dream could finish his sentence, Cross punched Error in the face but soon his strings grabbed Cross again pushing him against the celling and making him loose consciousness.   
Dream- Oh gosh! Error! Cross!   
Incubux came running hugging his father scared.   
Error- we should intern him....  
Dream- w-what?!   
Error- he will end up Killing someone!   
Dream- .....  
Error- it's for a bigger good, love! He almost hurt you! Imagine the Child here alone with him in this state!   
Dream- i guess you're right......i'll call Sci .....  
They called Sci and took Cross to the hospital to be interned there.   
It's been 3 days since Nightmare is missing......  
No one found him yet......  
Everyone is desperate......


	5. Tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH! Things are getting worse~

Cross woke up in a hospital room! He looked around not knowing why he was there....Soon he noticed Incubux sleeping in a chair next to him, but when he tried to caress his child's head, he noticed that his hands were tied to the bed! The same with his legs.   
Cross- B-Bux?   
The hybrid tried to move again looking around him! He noticed that something were conected to his soul and monitoring it's beats! It looked like they prepared it to inject something on him. He was scared and confused.   
Incubux- dad! you're wake!   
Incubux hugged him sobbing. Cross wanted to hug him back so badly! But he just couldn't do much tied like that.   
Cross- w-what happened?   
Incubux- uncle Dream and Uncle Error had to intern you!   
Cross- what? why?   
Incubux- they said you were dangerous! This is a lie right dad? you wouldn't hurt me right?   
Cross- of course! why would i hurt you? i love you!   
Dream entered the room with a doctor. Cross looked at him confused and angry.   
Cross- Dream! What the fuck is that!?   
Dream- i'm so sorry Cross! It's for your own good!   
Cross- my own good?!   
Dream- please understand cross! You're hurting yourself and will end up hurting Incubux too! We're just protecting you!   
Cross- DREAM LET ME GO!!   
Dream- p-please cross! Calm down!   
Cross- LET ME GO!! I WONT LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY SON!! LET ME GO!!!   
The doctor came to the device conected to cross soul and injected something on it.   
Doctor- please sir. Stay calm. I will apply a sedative so you can sleep!   
Cross- I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!! LET ME GO!!!   
Cross started to struggle to break free scaring the Little incubux who take some steps back being hugged by Dream. The sedative started to make effect and Cross's vision slowly darkened. Soon, the Hybrid were unconscious....... Incubux Cried in Dream's arms scared and sad.   
He just wanted his parents to be ok........


	6. Dreams....?

Nightmare were tied in the celling. His feet weren't touching the ground. His eyes were following while Cross moved things around the room. It looked like he was preparing it to something..... He was scared of what was going to happen.  
Soon cross approached to him checking his body with a syringe in his hands  
Night- w-what is that?  
Cross- something to keep you quiet! I'll be receiving some friends here and i don't want you to screw it up!  
Night- i'll be quiet! i promise!  
Cross- shut up!  
Cross injected the liquid in the syringe right into Nightmare's body. He instantly felt dizzy and weak. His vision started to spin and get blur. Everything in his mind now were cross! The way he changed his heart and treated him gently even knowing he was a monsters and a murder.....he missed this side of him so much. But now Cross were acting like he hates him, and without even telling why. when his vision got dark he could see the hybrid..... the hybrid looked at him and his eyes instantly started to tear up. He tried to run and hug the smaller but something were keeping them apart! Like a glass wall....  
Night- !!!  
Cross- Night! Love! i missed you so much!  
Night- y-you did?  
Cross- yes! you're been missing for almost 4 days! where are you?!  
Night- i.....w-why are you hurting me?  
Cross- what?  
Night- y-you were here and you're hurting me! w-why? don't you love me anymore?  
Cross- of course i love you! Please Love listen, whoever is hurting you, it's not me! i'm looking for you! You went missing!  
Night- M-missing?  
Cross- yeah! we are looking for you! But your brother got me hospitalized! I can't keep looking for you! where are you my love?  
Night- i d-don't know! i'm c-confused! you were hurting me a-and now you're saying i am missing! W-why are you doing this? i w-was a good boy!  
Cross- what? Nightmare please listen! This is not me!  
Night- s-stay away from me!  
Cross- please Nightmare don't go away! i love you! please!  
Nightmare took a few steps back starting to cry and ran away leaving the Hybrid behind.  
Cross started crying in sadness and anger. He would find whoever is doing it to his loved Nightmare.  
Nightmare woke up in the corner. His body were covered in bite and whip marks. He felt his pelvis hurting so bad. It was also dirty and covered in different types of magic. He barely remember what happened. He started crying in the corner not wanting to move. Cross opened the door pulling him by the neck.  
Cross- good you're wake! Let's go! i gonna clean you!  
Night- n-no please! m-my body hurts!  
Cross- shut up! Obey me!  
He forced Nightmare to walk making the pain grown even more. Cross woke up crying in the empty white room.....  
Was it real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING HERE IS REAL! I hope you enjoyed


	7. Time to end this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING HERE IS REAL! REPEAT, NOTHING HERE IS REAL   
> Enjoy your reading ^^   
> ~Hella

Cross woke up seeing Incubux sitting in a chair close to him. It was his chance to escape and get Nightmare! There was only one person with the power to torture someone's mind and he knew exactly how to find this person.....   
Cross- bux?   
Incubux- dad! you're wake!   
The small child hugged his father. He denied to leave the room with Error and Dream.   
Cross- i need you to help me! I know were Nightmare is!   
Incubux- o-ok! w-what i need to do dad?   
Cross- help me untie my arms and legs ok?   
As he said, Incubux got a scissors and started to cut the ropes. In the moment Cross were Free, he hugged his child giving him a kiss in his forehead.   
Cross- thank you dear! Now let's found your father!   
Incubux- yay!   
Carefully, Cross jumped from the window with the small kid and started to walk away. He needed help before anything else.   
After walk a bit, The two got to a house that they knew well...  
Cross- Killer? Are you home?   
Cross knocked on the door and after some minutes, Killer opened it hugging him instantly.   
Killer- Cross!! oh my god! i tough you were interned!   
Cross- yeah! i was! But i'm good now! and i need your help! I know where Nightmare might be!   
Killer- really?   
Cross- yes! i could talk to him in a dream!   
Killer- he used his powers then?   
Cross- yes! but he was scared and ran away! Someone might be playing with his head!   
Killer- you think it's.....  
Cross- Hate!   
Killer- i tough he was gone!   
Cross- yes! me too!   
Killer- alright! i'll get my weapons! come in! want a chocolate kid?   
Incubux- n-no! Thank you Uncle killer!   
Killer- awnn! you're welcome! Come in you two!   
They then entered the house to get the weapons.... were Cross right? It was really Hate who kidnapped and tortured Nightmare? It's been 5 days since Nightmare got missing.....  
Could him be still alive? Was it just a dream or was it real?


	8. Time to finish things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be a little small! We're almost at the end!!!   
> NOTHING here is real just to make sure you guys remember that

Finally, Cross and Killer got to Hate's old house. The place was dark and dusty.... They managed to open the door and enter the place.   
Cross- HATE! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!!   
Hate- oh? so you found me Crossy~?   
Cross- where is Nightmare?!   
Hate- i don't know! you married him! You should know! If he was mine i would certainly know! You're such a bad husband and father!   
Cross- SHUT UP!   
Killer- calm down Cross! he's trying to piss you off! don't fall for his trap   
Hate- yes Crossy~listen to your little friend there~  
Cross- gggrrrr  
Incubux- dad....  
Hate- huh? what is it? you brought the little brat with you? hahahahahahahah! Pathetic   
Cross- where is Nightmare you son of a bitch!?!   
Hate- i already said i don't know   
Killer- Cross, go look for him! I'll keep him here   
Hate- oh! will you?   
Killer- come to me you piece of trash!   
Cross- Bux! let's go!   
Cross took the smaller 's hand and run deeper in the house! They looked at the stairs that lead to the second floor and then to the stairs that lead to the basement.   
Incubux- t-to where dad?   
Cross- i'll check in the basement! You check the second floor! i'll meet you right way!   
Incubux- o-ok!   
They then ran to the stairs, Incubux going up and Cross going down! Getting in the second Floor, Incubux started looking in all the rooms up there! They were all empty.....   
Incubux- f-father? a-are you there? p-please answer!   
The door behind him slammed making him jump in surprise. When he looked back, Hate was there holding Killer unconscious in one of his hand. Hate had some cuts here and there.   
Hate- look what i found~You're coming with me little brat~  
Incubux- AAAHHH!


	9. Finally together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one more chapter~

Cross ran downstairs to the basement immediately seeing Nightmare laying in a bed, but, apparently he was just sleeping. He took the smaller in his arms carefully hugging him. Finally his lover were back to his arms.   
Cross- Nighty? please wake up! i'm here now! everything will be ok! No one will hurt you anymore!   
Nightmare wasn't answering to his calls making cross even more worried. He didn't seen hurt at all but he also didn't seen ok! He was wearing the same clothes of the day he got missing yet...... Looking at him, it almost seens like he's just sleeping peacefully without a worry in the world....   
Soon, Cross heard Incubux screaming. Immediately, he put Nightmare in his back and run upstairs to get his son. When he found him, Killer were on top of Hate trying to stab him in the chest while Incubux were in the ground absolutely terrified.   
Cross- Killer! Incubux!   
Incubux- DAD!!!   
The small kid came running to his father hugging him.   
Incubux- is daddy ok? why is he sleeping?   
Cross- he's fine! don't worry! let's help Killer!   
Cross took his knife going after killer to help him. Together, they managed to stab Hate in the chest making him scream in agony. They two quickly got away and Hate got up bleeding and coughing up blood looking at them with a insane look in his face.   
Cross- you son of a bitch....  
Killer- Cross! the kid!   
Cross- tch! sorry.....   
Hate- i wont let you take him away again...   
Hate came running attacking cross but Killer acted faster and took his knife stabbing his forehead. Incubux covered his eyes crying and Hate's body fell on the ground not moving. Cross looked at Killer thankfully and walked to his son hugging him.   
Incubux- i w-want to go home.....   
Cross- we will my dear! but first we must get your father and your uncle to the hospital.   
Killer- nah! i'm fine! don't worry!   
Cross- you sure?   
Killer- y-yeah!   
Cross- killer!   
Killer- fine fine! i'll go.... but what do we do with the body?   
Cross- leave him there to rot..... he don't deserve peace.....   
Then, they walked away out of the house taking Nightmare and Killer to the hospital. Hopefully, They will have peace now...... Hopefully .......


	10. Wake Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Finally! Nothing here is real again! This is only a Fanfic! Thank you! Enjoy your reading!

It’s been 3 days since Nightmare is in a coma.  
A magic coma that, only someone with a dark intention, would inflict to a person. It’s forbidden magic that can only be undone with the death of the one who used it.  
But the one who used it on Nightmare was hate……And he’s dead.  
So why Nightmare won’t wake up?  
Cross was holding Nightmare’s hand in the room crying afraid he might never wake up. The Door then opened showing Error. The hybrid cleaned the tears looking away still holding the smaller’s hands.  
Error- so…..  
Cross- sorry….  
Error- huh?  
Cross- I almost hurt Dream and you…..I’m sorry for it.  
Error- I did the same! Plus, we were all worried as fuck! It wasn’t your fault at all.  
Cross- thank you, Error.  
Error- By the way, Dream called everyone to tell them Nightmare was found already.  
Cross- good. I just hope he wakes up soon. How is Incubux?  
Error- With Somni playing outside.  
Cross- at least he’s having fun….  
This moment, Nightmare started to wake up opening his eyes slowly.  
Cross- !!! Nighty!  
The Guardian was confused and weak. Spend so many time sleeping made his body feel empty.  
Cross- Nightmare? Are you ok?  
Night- where….am I?  
Cross- in the hospital! We finally found you, my love!  
Night- found…..me?  
Cross- Hate kidnapped you and made you have a magic Coma. But we found you! That’s what matters! You’re here! And you’re ok!  
Night- i….  
The smaller started crying and hugged Cross.  
Night- I was so scared! It hurts so much! Don’t ever do it again!  
Cross- do…what?  
Cross Hugged him back looking at Error. The ex destructor looked back at him with a worry expression.  
Days passed since Nightmare woke up. He was finally going to go home after spending so many time away from it. Incubux and Cross were holding his hands as they approached the front door. Cross opened it letting his son and his love enter. Nightmare looked around tearing up.  
Night- I’m so happy to be back….  
Cross- we are happy to have you back Nighty…  
Incubux- welcome back Dad!  
He smiled at Cross and Incubux cleaning the tears on his eyes.  
He was finally back home. His head was a Mess! They told him he was in magic come and of course, he knows what it is! But it felt so real for him…. Every time he looked at Cross he felt that pain in his chest and a deep fear crossing his body. He was smiling outside… But inside he was terrified.  
Night came and He was taking a bath. Incubux was already sleeping. Everything was fine until Cross came in brushing his teeth. Nightmare let out a scream scaring Cross who choked with the brush for a moment.  
Night- C-Cross?! S-Sorry!  
Cross- w-wha-  
The hybrid coughed a bit and washed his mouth before looking at Nightmare worried.  
Cross- What happened love? You almost Killed me!  
Night- I’m r-really sorry ma--Cross!  
Cross- are you ok my angel?  
Night- o-of course! I was just distracted when you entered…..  
Cross- ok….I'll be waiting in our room then…. Sorry about it!  
Night- it’s ok….  
After some minutes, Nightmare finished his bath going to the room seeing Cross sitting in their bed using the cellphone.  
Cross- ah! Love! You finished! Now come here my bitter chocolate.  
A bit afraid, Nightmare approached the Hybrid. Cross made him sit in his lap hugging him.  
Cross- are you ok my love? You look confused and worried…..  
Night- I a-am…. D-don’t worry….  
Cross started giving small kisses on the other’s shoulder, neck and jaw trying to make him feel better. Nightmare closed his eyes feeling that fear grow bigger and pushed Cross away.  
Night- P-Please doesn’t do that….  
Cross- s-sorry love….  
Nightmare got up and started to dress up again.  
Cross- I don’t know if you remember but…..you said I was hurting you…. Is that what Hate made you dream of?  
Night- I….. I don’t want to talk about it cross…. Please…..  
Cross- oh…..ok…. I’m sorry Nightmare…. I love you ok?  
Night- I love you too……  
Soon, all the lights were turned off. Nightmare couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t feeling safe at all! But Cross couldn’t sleep either. He was too worried about Nightmare. He then turned to his love and hugged him caressing his head.  
Cross- I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again…..  
Night- f-for real?  
Cross- !!! y-you’re wake?!  
Night-I can’t sleep…..  
Cross- yeah…me either….  
Night- but…..you really mean it?  
Cross- of course, Nightmare! I love you! You’re the only reason for me to live! I would never ever hurt you!  
Nightmare looked at him for a moment before hugging him tight relaxing into his arms.  
Night- Thank you…  
Cross- I love you Nightmare!  
Night- I love you too Cross….  
Finally, they could sleep in peace! But it will take time until Nightmare loses this fear inside him! The trauma won't let him live that easy……  
They both will have to be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This is the end!  
> I'm thinking about giving them a second book but I'm not sure!  
> Anyway, Stay up for more of me!  
> Thank you so much for reading this book! That really means a lot for me!  
> See you guys in other Fanfics! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> One more time, IS ONLY A FANFIC! NOTHING HERE IS REAL! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE THINGS IN THE TAGS  
> Thank you! have a good day ^^  
> ~Hella


End file.
